catacomb_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Misc Items
This page describes items which are often carried in a kid's inventory. Consumables Items such as potions, spellbooks, enemy corpses, and chests can be picked up and consumed by holding the grab button. Spellbooks Magic is learned from spellbooks scattered throughout the Catacombs. When consumed, spellbooks burst into unextinguishable flames, rendering them a 1-time use resource. Rats can steal spellbooks if chosen as Tomes (Poet ability), allowing for a new choice on what to do with the book. Spellbooks are flammable, and like other flammable materials will be destroyed if subjected to an open flame. May also burn if equipped as a Tome and the holder catches fire. When enchanted with the Plague spell, corpses will become Blighted. This has different effects depending on the type of corpse (more research needed). Map Scroll When consumed, reveals the full map of the current level. Reaper Pearl The Reaper Pearl is a bright white orb that is dropped after killing The Reaper. The player can pick up the pearl and hold the use button to activate it, which will transform the pearl into one random Soul Weapon and one of the spells used by The Reaper. Blood Crystal A blood crystal is a container of life energy in the form of a crystal. They can created by using the Trance/Overload with Vampirism and form out of the blood stolen from enemies. They can also be found in soul chests. Blood Crystals come in various sizes based on the amount of blood stolen. When consumed a blood crystal heals based on it's size, and damages nearby enemies for a proportional amount. If using or throwing a blood crystal results in the death of a creature that can bleed, that creature becomes a thrall of the crystal's holder. Charge Star A charge star is a container of magical energy in the form of a star. They are found in the walls of the catacombs and can be retrieved only when the player has the Trance/Overload stat. When obtained, they will add one charge to your mana bar to use with the Trance/Overload stat. Hollow stars are only obtainable through a shopkeeper. They function exactly like a Mana Battery, although does include a few features that Mana Batteries does not. If you drop a charged star from very high, put it beneath a crushing trap, or use Deft Throw, you obtain a Cracked Charged Star. Normally not interesting, but things get bizarre if it's a pure charged star. A pure star is one that has all 5 charges of the same type. Throwing a cracked charged star at an enemy infuses it with powerful magic. * Death-charged enemies are ethereal and inflict weakened on hit. They are impossible to kill with normal weapons. * Warp-charged enemies have Warp Shield (like Blink's Trance spell - blinks away when hit). * Force-charged enemies have strong attraction power, sucking in all close beings. * Fire-charged enemies ignite anyone who comes close. They don't even have to hit in melee. * Cold-charged enemies are protected by Frost Armor, similar to the Cold Burst's Trance spell. * Life-charged enemy immediately reproduces, splitting into two copies of itself. These copies are permanently regenerating and vampiric * Time-charged enemies are permanently hastened. There's no obvious benefit in granting these effects to your enemies. Throwables There are items strewn about the environment that are best used as throwing weapons. Secondary uses for these items are pouncing enemies by attacking while rolling, or, in the case of the torch and the lantern, grant extended visibility and provide with a non-reliable way to setting enemies on fire. When thrown with the Deft Throw perk, one can disarm a humanoid enemy. They are useful to disable pressure traps. Rocks and Skulls These items are abundant, serving mainly to contribute to the atmosphere. Rocks are useful for repeated use in ranged combat and will become bloody if it delivers the final blow to an enemy. Bloody rocks and skulls can be thrown into pools to attract/distract Fishanhas, just as Grumbul corpses do. Long throws can also be used to draw an enemy away from a pack, or knock enemies into pits between platforms to make good use of the environment in tough combat engagements. When a Kid has the clumsy trait the kid may trip on skulls and rocks while sprinting, but the same can happen to enemies. Ball of Goo Bouncy. A Ball of Goo can be used as a trampoline or a way to repel enemies. Landing on top of a bouncing ball of goo bounces you upwards, letting you reach new heights. This won't work if the ball is already rolling or stopped. When crushed by a Crushing Trap, it will create a bouncy floor that will cause the trap to bounce wildly. When bottled and exposed to a heat source (e.g. campfire), the goo will melt in the bottle resulting in a Bottle of Goo. If broken (e.g. by throwing it at a foe), it will cover everything nearby in bouncy mess. They also have beneficial properties when eaten. If heated, it will melt after a few seconds and heal instantly when consumed. If frozen, it will crumble on impact. Ball of Slime Sticky. When thrown into a wall, a Ball of Slime will stick and act as a small platform or ladder that the player can hold onto and climb up. They can be put below a Crushing Trap to temporarily disable it. When bottled and exposed to a heat source (e.g. campfire), the slime will melt in the bottle resulting in a Bottle of Slime. If broken (e.g. by throwing it at a foe), it will cover everything nearby in sticky mess. Offensively, humanoids hit with a thrown Ball of Slime will be temporarily blinded and will run in a single direction swinging wildly. They will also stop caring about details like floor spikes, lava pits or traps. Even better, a Poisoned Ball of Slime will Poison the victim, and a rotten one will inflict Disease. They also have beneficial properties when eaten. If heated, they melt after a few seconds. Frozen, it loses its physical properties and will break if thrown. Ball of Mucus Slippery. Balls of Mucus, dropped by killing an Ogo, are neither sticky nor bouncy, but they are explosive. A heated ball of mucus becomes a Dangerous Ball of Mucus and starts pulsing with purple light, which lasts for about 10 seconds. A violent explosion follows. Note bottling a Dangerous Ball of Mucus stops the "fuse", and yields a potentially formidable grenade; breaking it (e.g. by throwing it at a foe) will splatter the gooey mucus over a small area which will explode instantly if exposed to fire. A Frozen Ball of Mucus is stable, but will explode instantly if broken. It will explode on the first impact, and it doesn't even need to hit an enemy. Wearing an Amulet of Force, or an armor with the "of force" modifier, while using a freezing weapon against an ogo will likely result in an explosive demise. Torch The torches hanging on the walls are common and appreciated sources of light in an otherwise-dark environment, but they have more uses than increasing visibility. These can be grabbed off of walls and carried in a spare inventory slot in a pinch. Notably, enemies struck by a lit torch have a chance of igniting, making torches an excellent way to handle Grumbuls and the undead. As expected, contact with water will extinguish a torch, while dropping a torch in a campfire or any heat source will ignite it. A Whirlwind spell becomes very dangerous if it sucks up a torch. If you've lost a leg, you can wield a torch and attach it as a peg leg. This also cauterizes the wound, dealing a bit of damage. Torches are not hot enough to boil materials, but will ignite flammable gas. There is a reason exploration has a Rat in it. In CK, it is done by illuminating surroundings, not moving around. If you throw a torch into a dark room or pit, it becomes explored. If you let a Rat steal your torch, it can explore for you. Lantern These portable light sources don't extinguish underwater. They can be refueled at a brazier, but doing so will extinguish an otherwise permanent light and heat source. When wielded, lanterns can be used to look around. Like torches, lanterns can be stolen by rats to make them explore for you. Key They unlock Locked Doors. A key will unlock any locked door, even on another level. Bone They behave like rocks in most aspects, except they are also used as ammo for Bows. They don't burn. Severed Limb Severed Limbs are throwable objects obtained when a humanoid (including the player) loses a limb. Aside from being thrown, a severed limb can also be used to make Meat Soup by bottling it, adding water, and then heating. If the player has lost a limb, a new one can be attached in it's place if a severed limb of the correct type (arm or leg), is stowed while the player has the Regeneration effect (usually obtained by drinking a Potion of Regeneration). Without a limb stowed, a new limb will be grown back instead. The stat loss from losing a limb is maintained in both situations. However, when an arm is replaced with a Buff Arm, the player is given a STR increase of 1. Alternatively, arms can also be replaced with a Prosthetic Arm, which grants the ability to hold enemies when attacking while unarmed, similar to the Grapple boon; and legs can be replaced by Torches which cauterize the wound (damaging the player for 2 hp) and serves as an improvised peg leg. Severed limbs (including the Prosthetic Arm) can be used to summon the Reaper. Device A Device is exclusively dropped by a single Grumbul on the last level of the Upper Dungeon. Devices are used to open the way to the Grumbul Mech boss fight and, if thrown or left on water, will electrocute players and enemies alike in an 3-block radius(or in the entire water pool). Devices are very useful in the Grumbul Mech boss fight because of this, since you can repeatedly zap the boss(and nearby guards) by simply throwing it. Requires 3 INT to open the gated door. Arrow Arrows can be obtained from barrels or retrieved from a Grumbul Turret. Arrows deal 1 damage on hit(or more, if fired from a bow) and may light the target on fire if it flies by a heat source, like a brazier. Spike Spikes deal 5 damage when fallen on(2 if you are using stone boots). If a boulder, a crusher trap or a character with stone boots falls on spikes, they will detach and may be picked up. Throwing a spike on an enemy deals 2 damage and, if said enemy bleeds, it will instantly get bloody, even if the hit does not kill. Obsidian Putting a Bottle of Lava in water and waiting a bit will turn the bottle into a Bottle of Obsidian. Note the water will be boiling. Throwing the Bottle of Obsidian will deal 2 damage and leave behind a Obsidian Ball. This ball will do 2 damage when used against enemies, there might be other uses but it doesn't melt in lava. Ribcage Ribcages littering Anticropolis come to unlife once an Orb of Leveling is consumed on the level. Skeletons will start to assemble. If there's no nearby skull, it may run around headless until it finds one, etc. Snowball Thrown by a burrah boi, it can be picked up and thrown to blind enemies. It can also be crafted by interacting with an empty bottle while crouched on snow. Contraptions Contraptions were released along with the Tinkerer update. Contraptions can be obtained by buying them at the Gadgeter shopkeeper or, when playing as a Tinkerer, have a chance to spawn with a contraption. Grenades There are five types of grenades: * Explosive grenade: Detonates in a fiery explosion similar to that of a Dangerous Ball of Mucus. * Gas grenade: Fills the air with gas in a matter of seconds. Highly poisonous. * Time grenade: Stops time for all foes in the area for roughly 10 seconds. * Ice grenade: Launches 8 small icicles (one in each of the cardinal and ordinal directions) that freeze foes and floor tiles upon impact (only effective at a short range). * Zap grenade: Shocks all entities within a large area. The blast can curve around corners. Water within this area will be electrified. To activate a grenade, simply hold down the use button. After a few ticks, the grenade will become live and will detonate after roughly 5 seconds. A detonated grenade leaves a shell afterwards. These shells can be refilled by using Alchemy. Wind-up Turtles A toy-like machine that can be reused repeatedly. It is fireproof and can have a few nifty uses, such as crossing 1-block-deep lava pools or distracting a grumbul. Mana Battery Can suck up nearby ambient magic to use as spell charges. Can be dropped by turrets, or found in the catacombs. The main use is to store magical energy. By using a mana battery, you can siphon magical energy from your surroundings. This yields a certain number of corresponding energy. Once the star is full (5/5), it can be used once to refill spell charges. * Fire charges are the easiest to find, and most plentiful in Upper Dungeons. Drain a torch, a Brazier, or lava. * For Death charges, simply drain corpses. * For Life charges, "drain" hurt living creatures, such as a byat or fishanha, by healing them. * For Force charges, drain a crushing trap at the moment it hits the ground. * For Warp charges, drain a teleport trap. * For Time charges, drain a magic torch. * For Cold charges, drain some frozen corpses. * Potions can also function as +3 charges according to their type. For example, Potion of Might will give a +3 Force charge. Spring Allows you to jump incredible heights.